


Staying Calm Before The Storm

by Zeiphior



Category: Collar x Malice (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cigarettes, Established Relationship, M/M, Overworking, Short One Shot, morioka is secretly a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeiphior/pseuds/Zeiphior
Summary: With X-Day approaching fast many lives are thrown into disarray and tensions are running high, the Metropolitan Police Department being no exception. So when Minegishi doesn't show up at the end of their separate shifts, it doesn't sit right with Morioka.. not in the slightest.
Relationships: Morioka Hajime/Minegishi Seiji
Kudos: 14





	Staying Calm Before The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> A friend made me do this.. but honestly the possibilities for the ship are endless and with this being the first work in the tag ever.. how could I possibly refuse?

_December 26st – 5 days until X-Day_

To say Morioka was surprised when he came home to a dark apartment would be a lie. It had been the same the past few days, so almost out of habit he shrugged off his coat, took off his shoes and moved to fridge. It was close to empty, some leftover vegetables and random sauces staring back at him almost accusingly as he just took out a beer. It usually wouldn’t be over an hour before Minegishi came home as well. He snorted lightly at that thought.. funny how quickly calling it home had slipped into his routine.

However three hours passed, and there was still no sign of his partner either. That was strange. Taking out his phone he checked his messages- none. 

  
_Seiji - Last Seen: 23:34_  


Three hours ago, now that really was strange. Even if he was busy Minegishi would at least check his phone for updates, he couldn't afford not to. A small twinge of worry started burning in his chest, had something happened? He knew Minegishi could take care of himself, he was a police officer as well after all.. and a damned good one at that. But still, what if Adonis had gotten their hands on him? The man had been overworking himself, they all had, but he had started to see more and more signs that the fatigue was catching up to his lover. If they had caught him at a vulnerable moment then maybe-

Now his mind had started running he knew that he was done waiting. He tried calling him- unanswered. Calling the police station only left his with yet another unanswered call, no one at the desk either huh? They were probably doing their rounds.. that only left one option.

On the way to the police station he couldn’t help but light a cigarette in an attempt to calm his nerves, Minegishi was just going to have to forgive him later for smoking in the car. After parking he approached the police station, a tad surprised to see someone leaving at this hour. The blonde hair did ring a bell, what was his name again? Yuzuru Saeki.. or something like that? Since the guy only politely bowed to him he didn’t think about it any further, entering the main hall and moving towards the desk.

By now the night guard had returned to his spot again, looking up as he noticed Morioka approaching. “Ah Morioka-san.. did something come up again?”

“Not necessarily. Do you happen to have any report on Detective Minegishi leaving?”

The guard softly hummed, flipping through the register before shaking his head. “No, not as far as we’re aware. I assume he’s still in the building.”

“The idiot.” Morioka scoffed under his breath before walking towards the elevators, knowing exactly where to find him.

As he entered the Special Investigation Headquarters he let out a soft sigh, shaking his head a little. There Minegishi was indeed, head resting on the desk and glasses slightly askew on his face as soft breaths passed his lips. Asleep.

“What am I ever going to do with you..” He muttered as he walked over, noticing the reports spread across the desks, one of them ungraciously sticking to Minegishi’s face. He would’ve chuckled at the scene if he hadn’t known that overwork was the cause of this.. if the four empty coffee cups next to the man weren’t enough of an indication already.

He looked so peacefully asleep that he almost felt bad for disturbing him, but he knew that the intense backache in the morning definitely wouldn’t be worth it either. Carefully he reached out, lightly shaking the man’s shoulder. “..Seiji.. wake up.. Seiji..”

After a few seconds Minegishi softly groaned, eyes lazily blinking behind his glasses before they suddenly widened and the man shot up with a gasp, almost falling backwards from his chair but saved by a large, warm hand firmly pressed at the small of his back. “H-Hajime.. I- What time is it?”

“Nearly 3 a.m., don’t you think it’s time to go home?” Morioka asked as he checked his watch. He was used to late nights, they both were, but especially now he wanted the other to take his rest whenever possible.

“That late already huh..” Minegishi softly answered, adjusting his glasses slightly before looking up at him with an apologetic smile. “I made you worry didn’t I? My apologies for that.. I suppose work got the best of me..” He barely dared to add ‘again’.

“You did.. ofcourse I worry when you don’t show up.” Reaching out he tucked a stray lock of Minegishi’s hair back in place, trying to fix the man’s appearance a little. Now more than anything he was glad that no one but him and Minegishi had access to the security footage of the Investigation Headquarters. Having to hide the fact that they were in a relationship was already problematic enough. “You have to start taking better care of yourself.”

“You say that every time..”

“Because you somehow refuse to every time. Four coffees doesn’t suffice as a proper meal.” He answered, signaling at the coffee cups across the desk. How the man seemed to survive on only caffeine sometimes continued to astound him.

“Like you’re one to talk.”

_Touché._

“C’mon, you will be of no use tomorrow if you don’t catch any proper sleep.. and I know you only sleep properly in our bed.” He added with a small whisper, satisfied as Minegishi simply let out an amused huff but got up from the desk nonetheless.

“Alright.. just let me put away these files and you can take me home okay?”

“Hmn.” Morioka softly nodded, leaning against one of the desks as he watched Minegishi put the files away. He would’ve offered his help, but he knew just how tenacious the man was in his organizing.. he would probably just receive another scolding about how he didn’t do it exactly the way the other wanted. Besides, watching the man move around wasn’t exactly a sight for sore eyes either, especially not with how his shirt had gotten slightly untucked from his horrible sleeping posture, allowing his eyes to feed on a small sliver of pale skin each time Minegishi reached up to put a folder away.

He couldn’t wait to wrap his arms around that slim waist again and pull him close.

The drive back to their apartment was a quiet one and Morioka blessed the fact that Minegishi didn’t seem to pick up on the smell of cigarettes lingering in the car. Or maybe he did, he probably did but didn’t comment on it. Good enough.

By the time they arrived it was already 4 a.m. and they could both feel the fatigue starting to wear them down. 

Glancing back at Minegishi he noticed the man stifling a yawn before taking off his glasses to rub his eyes.. it looked kind of cute. Walking over he wrapped his arms around the other, smiling as he instantly seemed to melt into his embrace. “Welcome home Seiji.”

“..I’m back..” Minegishi mumbled softly into his shoulder, sleep so clearly laced into his voice that Morioka realized it might be best to turn in immediately.

“C’mon, let’s get you to bed.” He spoke softly before letting go again, taking the man’s hand and starting to guide him towards their bedroom. Showers and food could wait until morning. 

As he started taking off his tie he couldn’t help but carefully watch the other man, he even seemed to be swaying lightly as he unbuttoned his shirt so he walked over to assist.

“You don’t have to undress me Hajime.. I can do that myself.” Minegishi said with a small chuckle, taking the hands that had been fumbling with his buttons and bringing them up, softly pressing a kiss on his knuckles. “Thank you for caring though.”

He was a tad sceptical but at the small kiss he just smiled, lightly tracing his thumb under Minegishi’s eyes.. the circles kept getting darker. His porcelain skin didn’t exactly help with hiding it either.

“I’ll be fine, I promise.”

“You better be, if you collapse I’m pulling you from the investigation.”

Minegishi softly chuckled at that. “No you’re not.. you need me. Especially now.”

“I need you here too.” Morioka commented as he finished undressing, slipping on a fresh pair of boxers before holding his hand out. “So are you going to get into bed yourself or do I need to force you?”

“Hmn you can try.” Minegishi answered, a small laugh bubbling up from his throat as he was grabbed around the waist and hoisted from the ground, only weakly resisting before he was thrown on the mattress. “You brute.”

“You like it.” He whispered in return, watching Minegishi make himself at least slightly more decent and comfortable before joining on the bed as well. He knew now wasn’t the time but maybe when all this was over.. they could both use some proper stress relief.

“Do I now..” Minegishi mused softly before wrapping his arms around the other, shamelessly letting his hands explore that broad chest before settling into the embrace with a small smile.

Feeling Minegishi wrap his arms around him he did the same, pulling him even closer and nuzzling his face in that unnecessarily soft black hair. He was almost like a kitten and he couldn’t help but let out a low chuckle as he thought back at how he had tried to make the nickname stick in the beginning. Those soft cheeks flushing in embarrassment had certainly been worth it every time.

“What are you thinking about?” He heard Minegishi murmur against his chest, but the man made no attempts at looking up at him.

“Hmn well you.. us.”

“In a good way I hope?”

“In a very good way.”

“I’m glad. I love you Hajime.” Minegishi whispered and Morioka couldn’t help but smile slightly at the words. It was something they had incorporated in their nightly routine now X-day was creeping closer, they had no idea what was going to happen if they would be unable to stop it. But having studied Adonis, they were both sure that they wouldn’t leave unharmed for obstructing them. So he was going to make sure to cherish whatever relative peace they still had.

Feeling those petal soft lips being pressed against his chest made him lean in again, pressing an equally gentle kiss on top of the other’s head. “I love you too.”

Maybe four hours of sleep wasn’t everything.. but he was glad to at least have his lover safe and sound in his arms.

_December 27nd – 4 days until X-Day_

**Author's Note:**

> Calm before the storm... enjoy it while it lasts.
> 
> I'm going to start using twitter @zeiphior!


End file.
